


Double Dates

by writingandchocolatemilk



Series: UsUk Oneshots [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abel is Denmark, Alfred F. Jones - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Humans, Alternate Universe - Sci-fi, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, DenNor, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lukas, would you mind telling why you chose… This charming place for our date?”</p><p>A good question. Lukas contemplated as they rose higher into the air. The city began to shrink around them, the curve of the Earth becoming more and more visible. Abel wiggled in his seat, looking eager. Alfred kept bumping his shoulder against Arthur’s.</p><p>Lukas <em>wanted</em> to say it was because he wanted to see who the stronger couple was. He wanted to see if Arthur and Alfred would scream, while he and Abel were calm and collected.</p><p>“Holy shit, Lukas, did you see that bird?!”</p><p>… While Lukas was calm and collected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yescherryboomiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yescherryboomiero/gifts).



Lukas had suspected as much. Arthur and Alfred Jones-Kirkland sat across from him, Alfred talking amicably with Abel. There had been hints of the man behind Alfred—pictures, phone calls, one night of Alfred sleeping at the station—but Lukas hadn’t expected…

“Oh, yeah, Artie here kept getting arrested for drunken misconduct,” Alfred replied loudly, bumping shoulders with his husband. “Turns out it was just so he could see me.”

Abel grinned. “Well, Lukas and I—“

“Don’t tell that story.”

Abel turned his smile on Lukas. “Yes, we do.”

“No.”

“You see, I’m a stripper—“

Arthur, mercifully, perhaps in a preemptive attempt to save some of his own dignity, cut in. “Lukas, would you mind telling why you chose… This charming place for our date?”

A good question. Lukas contemplated as they rose higher into the air. The city began to shrink around them, the curve of the Earth becoming more and more visible. Abel wiggled in his seat, looking eager. Alfred kept bumping his shoulder against Arthur’s.

Lukas _wanted_ to say it was because he wanted to see who the stronger couple was. He wanted to see if Arthur and Alfred would scream, while he and Abel were calm and collected.

“Holy shit, Lukas, did you see that bird?!”

… While Lukas was calm and collected.

Instead, “Alfred said you prefer tea to coffee.”

 Arthur raised his thick eyebrows. “Well, yes; it’s a little less jarring on the nerves, while it still livens me up. Are you and Abel married? Alfred didn’t say much about you two. Besides that we were going to this stupid ride.”

Next to their ride, the other four seats that made up the attraction whipped by them, the occupants screaming. Alfred’s grin grew a little more cautious, while Abel’s grew a little more deranged. Alfred, after shooting a quick look at Arthur, spat, watching his saliva drop toward the distant Earth.

“Abel doesn’t believe in marriage,” Lukas said, raising his voice above the winds.

“I proposed once, and he nearly broke my nose,” Abel objected.

“Arthur ignored the ring for two weeks before he wore it. He kept it on the counter and would stare at it when he ate breakfast. I thought he had thrown it out when it wasn’t there!” Alfred’s laugh was so loud, the people back on the ground must have heard it.

Arthur closed his eyes briefly. “Abel, you’re a stripper?”

"Yep! The Viking, best damn muscles this side of the Atlantic! You should come see one of my shows, it’s one of the best.” Abel grinned at Lukas, the wind further messing his jungle of a hairdo. “That should be our _next_ double date.”

The ride clicked to a halt.

Lukas and Arthur observed one another.

Alfred reached into his pocket, pulling out a penny. “Hey, you bet if I drop this, I can catch on th—“

Arthur scoffed. “No.”

Suddenly, Lukas couldn’t feel his stomach. The breath was sucked out of his lungs as the ride zipped downwards. There was a moment of pure silence, and then a scream of pure delight ripped out of his chest. Abel was hollering next to him, kicking his feet.

Good, they had won. Lukas had screamed, but it had been a happy scream. Alfred, meanwhile, had let out a very girlish shriek. Score one for Lukas-Abel team.

…

Arthur kept adjusting his tie, looking around the establishment like it was going to try and eat him. Alfred, meanwhile, was looking very tense; he kept reaching out to touch Arthur’s elbow, telling him a joke while smiling intensely at the patrons.

Lukas observed over the rim of his drink. Arthur met his eyes, eyebrows twitching downwards.

“Are these hybrids registered?” Arthur asked. Alfred blinked, turning his attention to Lukas. “Alfred said you were a good cop.”

“I am a good cop. _Abel_ is registered.”

Alfred reached out to play with his whiskey. “I didn’t know Abel was a hybrid! Doesn’t seem it, he’s very… He’s a cool dude. We went out drinking last week and the guy fuckin’ rocked at darts! Did he tell you?”

“He doesn’t tell me about those things,” Lukas responded, eager despite himself. Abel may have the table manners of a hog, and he screamed far too loudly during sex, but Lukas liked him. He was also a great dancer.

The music sounded, and the lights dimmed. Female hybrids strutted across the raised walkways, hips swaying. A haunting melody fell from their lips, and they raised their arms and began to dance. They had switched Abel’s entrance again, which bugged Lukas.

Arthur was sitting rigidly in the booth, staring down at his drink. “Abel is a siren, then?”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Alfred cut in casually, looking away from the women back at Arthur. “You know Matt’s a bit genetically messed, those eyes and that bone structure. Nothing wrong with—“

“They’re illegal,” Arthur hissed.

"We’re registered,” Abel suddenly cut in, appearing from the gloom. He had an axe and not much else. After collapsing onto Lukas and stretching out like a cat, he grinned at the uncomfortable spouses. “So, how have _you_ two been? Heard lots of good stories.”

“I don’t tell you stories.”

Despite the heavy, sultry music, Alfred relaxed at the presence of Abel. “Things have been good. We’re looking in to adopting—“

"We’re _discussing_ adoption,” Arthur said sharply, looking between Alfred and Lukas. “We’re… Just _discussing_.”

Alfred took a long sip of his alcohol, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “You guys ever think about kids? Or _discuss_ kids? The schools around here are pretty good, and the agency we’re _discussing_ is pretty laid back.”

“No.”

“Yeah!”

Lukas looked at Abel. “Shouldn’t you be dancing?”

"Tables tonight, Pixie.”

Arthur ripped his eyes from his drink. “How does one get into the business of stripping?”

Abel laughed. “By being a fucking awesome stripper, that’s how! Didn’t even have to audition, I walked in and they just _knew_. That’s what I call freaking destiny. The girls are really nice, too. Don’t be put off by the fucked up tubes or cyborgs or anything, it’s just ambulance.”

Lukas sighed, though his chest hardly showed the action.

“Ambiance.”

…

Arthur was good. The place he had chosen had thrown Lukas and Abel off their element. It was all white tablecloth, champagne, and crystal chandeliers. Abel and Alfred tugged irritably at their suits, while Lukas sat calmly, playing with his knife.

The waiters walked around like the black-and-white birds that Abel would show him in old books. That’s what _everyone_ here looked like—long extinct birds that were from a time when trees weren’t half mechanical. Alfred kept touching Arthur’s elbow and pointing at various politicians at the next table over.

"Was it hard retiring?” Lukas asked.

Arthur placed a napkin in his lap. “As hard as I expected. It was a long time coming—all of my contacts were sabotaging me, and when my loveheart here found my opium ring, and it was all up. I’m still influential.”

“Not as much as the police chief!” Alfred grinned, earning a light hit to the shoulder from Arthur. “Anyways…”

Underneath the table, Abel and Lukas began to have a duel with a spoon and a fork, respectively. Their food came, but no one was really hungry. Well, Abel and Alfred attacked their meal with a hearty vigor, but Arthur and Lukas watched one another.

A ghost of a smile flited across Arthur’s face. “We should do this again.”

Lukas nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **From[yescherryboomiero](yescherryboomiero.tumblr.com):** Double crack!date, dennor with usuk (whenever you can, don't rush love)


End file.
